This specification relates to telephony.
Within recent memory, mobile phones have evolved from a rare curiosity into a widely-available, indispensable business tool and social necessity. As with other technological advances, however, many people also view mobile phones with contempt. With the dramatic increase in the number of ‘gee-whiz’ functions available on today's mobile phones, for instance, users often find that they cannot quickly access simple features which would make the use of their phones more intuitive and straightforward.